


Hidden villain side

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Cortex’s secret with Crash will he hide it?





	Hidden villain side

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think and again is suppose to be short

After cortex delivers his orders to tiny and tiny leaves, Cortex Tells Crash “It’s safe to come out” as he proceeded to get the lubricant and a chain as Crash screamed “woah,woah,WOAH”. As he was chaining Crash,Crunch stormed in and Cortex tried to hide the lubricant and shouted “It’s not what it looks like”. Crunch begins to untie Crash and says “let’s go my love” then Crash and Crunch leaves as Cortex sobs quietly to himself.


End file.
